That Year
by ViolaBlue
Summary: Even whilst she was Full Moon, Mitsuki was always confused, even though she appeared happy when she was helping those around her. [ONESHOT] [Hinted MitsukiEichi and MitsukiTakuto] [Contains spoilers]


**That Year  
**_By An Angel In Tears_

**A/N** I had a urge to write a Full Moon fiction. Yeah.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Moon o Sagashite. I could never draw as beautifully as Arina-san.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had all happened within a year. That one long year, with achievements, smiles and laughter. With the sorrow, tears and misery. Even still, that time when Mitsuki had encountered the shinigami… that was still in her memory. A vibrant explosion of colours. Just like what that year had been. Everything before that was a distant memory away, faded and dusty.

Before that year had happened, Mitsuki knew what her reality was. She wanted to sing, loud and strong despite her throat condition. She didn't care for the consequences of those reckless thoughts… what was life without singing? Without music, or without her own voice. She wasn't prepared to allow anyone to assume what she wanted, or what she wished to do. She wasn't going to be some clone of her grandmother, who was trying to decide what Mitsuki was going to do back then. She was her own individual.

When Mitsuki had been propelled into the spotlight with Meroko and Takuto by her side, it had been something hard to believe at first. What she had dreamed of for so long was a reality. She could finally sing care free, with no concern for her throat. She was free to do what she wanted, what she desired. Her dream, and reality… they had merged, blurring together into one big rollercoaster ride. Moving up higher and higher, with adrenaline coursing through her, why should she stop?

"I want to sing."

It was a simple dream to some, yet it would be so far away to many. With sickening rumours of how to get into the music industry flying around, it was almost surprising that Mitsuki wasn't put off reaching that goal, and that she still clung to that dream. Even if she wasn't supposed to sing… even if her grandmother detested that wretched industry… even if she was supposed to die within a year, Mitsuki still reached out for it. That dream… Mitsuki's dream didn't have a single lie in it. Her dreams were filled of thoughts of singing, her consciousness was the same.

The thought of the fateful day what was supposed to be Mitsuki's end never really occurred to her in that year. Takuto and Meroko worried about her, trying to do anything to stop it from happening, yet Mitsuki didn't really care. Her dream… as Full Moon, she was finally living it. Naively, Mitsuki had thought the whirlwind dream of Full Moon would never end, and continue existing forever. Yet, why would that be? The dream of singing was almost cut short several times, when others found out about Takuto and Meroko… take Ooshige for example.

Even whilst she was Full Moon, Mitsuki was always confused, even though she appeared happy when she was helping those around her. When she was comforting them with the honest emotions in her lyrics, when she was talking to them face to face. But, she always yearned for something… someone. Eichi. Her first love, that one who would always be in her heart.

Yet, she believed happily that he was still alive. She sang for him. She devoted that year to finding him, wanting to feel that loneliness of not seeing or speaking to him since he left disappear. If anything, it was her wish to at least die happily, after seeing him again even if it would be the last time they would meet.

Mitsuki cried.

Mitsuki wanted to die.

He was dead. Whilst she had sang for him, he was dead. Mitsuki wanted to die only after meeting him again, yet what was the use in that hopeless little wish. She had lay on his gravestone, crying hopelessly with heart-wrenching sobs, as she begged for him to take her away. Why should she live whilst someone as pure hearted as him died?

Takuto's concern for her was touching. He had tried to stop her from encountering that. He wanted to see her smile, see her laugh again, and hear her sing with that innocence she had. He felt guilty by not stopping this wave of pain that was enveloping Mitsuki. Yet, he felt proud. He had stopped her from giving up her life, somehow, someway. Mitsuki had vowed to give up singing. Lies.

Mitsuki soon managed to smile again, at the end of that year. That one year of ups and downs, of laughter and tears. As the new one started, she was still missing something, however.

Takuto.

Maybe… if she waited long enough, he would return to her in the future. Fate owed her that, after all.


End file.
